


Clone Kerfuffle

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [127]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Good Joey - Freeform, clone theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Another Ink Clones scenario, this time with a good Joey.





	Clone Kerfuffle

"I must say, Mr. Drew, using clones is quite an ingenious concept."

Peering into the tank before him, Joey nodded. "Unfortunately, I can't bring the Toons to life from nothing. I need to put something in to get something out. And quite frankly, the idea of using my former employees for my magnum opus is sickening. Hence, the clones."

"So that's why you took blood samples from your employees before they left," Murray mused. "Although, do you think you have enough to replace them if something happens?"

"I only needed a small amount," Joey explained. "And those samples were enough to create a 'model sheet' of sorts. Plus, I only took samples from those who were willing."

"Like who?" Bendy asked curiously.

"Well," said Joey. "Alice had two voice actresses: Susie Campbell and Allison Pendle. Both of them provided samples, so I can use one of their clones as a base for Alice, though I'm not quite sure which one to use yet, or what to do with the other."

"Maybe you could make a sister for her," Bendy suggested. "I think she'd like that."

"That's an interesting idea." Joey rubbed Bendy's head between his horns.

Meanwhile, Boris took a look at a sheet of paper set on a nearby table, noticing there were three names listed next to his. According to Joey, they were the people whose clones could be used to make him.

_I wonder which one he used._


End file.
